


first date jitters

by asteroidimagines



Series: kevin o'reilly & reader [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, call me kevin - Fandom
Genre: Any gender, First Date, First Dates, First date Jitters, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader, he just really likes you okay?, just a cute first date thing i wanted to write, kevin's a goof like normal, non specific pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidimagines/pseuds/asteroidimagines
Summary: kevin's just a nervous boy during his first date
Relationships: kevin o'reilly/reader
Series: kevin o'reilly & reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	first date jitters

kevin had finally gotten up the nerve to ask y/n for a date, he was excited and nervous all at the same time, he felt this was the only chance he had to show them he was serious about wanting an actual relationship. not that y/n actually demanded he prove that at all, it was just something he felt he had to prove so y/n knew he wasn't just another guy that was going to pick them up and drop them as soon as they got what they wanted. he messed with his hair as he fixed his hair again and again, he sighed eventually opting to leave it alone so he didn't drive himself insane with trying to get the messy locks to cooperate with him. 

**y/n sent 8:39 p.m.**  
_might be a tad late :/ they kept me at work longer then i thought_

 **kevin sent 8:45 p.m.**  
_that's okay! hopefully then the food will be ready before you get_  
_here :)_

**y/n sent 8:50 p.m.**  
_i promise its not always like this <3 my boss just decided to be a_  
_a bigger dick then usual today._

**kevin sent 8:52 p.m.**  
_we can post pone so you can just rest tonight._

**y/n sent 8:54 p.m.**  
_never! i need you're company after a day like today, i'll be there_  
_probably around 9:30 :)_

kevin smiled down at his phone and sent a quick thumbs up emoji before looking at the pot of boiling water on his stove. he wasn't the most amazing cook in the world, but he had a few 'go-to recipes' for when he had guest over and had to feed them - tonight had was make something simple enough, spaghetti and meatballs, he hoped that y/n liked it. he dropped the hot top of the pot into the sink cursing at himself for forgetting how hot the top usually got. " _feck sake..._ " he mumbled under his breath, looking at the quickly fading red mark on his hand. kevin shook his head to himself before checking on the noddles. he went about his work in the kitchen hearing a small knock on the door, as the sauce was just finishing.

" **doors unlocked** " he shouted.

he heard the door open and close no one spoke though, kevin turned at the sound of footsteps, y/n stood there with a cocked eyebrow as they leaned against one of the walls in the kitchen with their arms crossed.

"i could of been a killer you know" they said a playful smirk forming on their lips.

"its the risk i take" kevin chuckled "you're just in time"

kevin turned around to look at the food turning down the stove and taking the apron off of him before walking closer to y/n to properly greet them, wrapping his arms around them. when he pulled away he allowed himself to actually look at how they were dressed, despite the stressful day they said they had, y/n seemed to clean up rather quickly, though still a hint of tiredness behind their eyes.

"you look amazing, _as always_ " kevin smiled moving back to stove to plate there stuff.

" _not so bad you're self o'reilly_ " y/n walked closer to them "need help?"

"no, you can just relax"

"what is this 'relaxing' you speak of?" they pulled a confused look a small laugh escaping them as they did so.

"a thing us mortals do, it do you don't burn out - _dumbass_ " despite the difference in settings for them, both seem to naturally slip into being comfortable, first and foremost they were friends after all.

"i'm pretty sure you shouldn't be talking, you never take breaks" 

"we aren't talking about me right now" kevin said sending a playful glare y/n's way

y/n rolled their eyes and took the plate from kevin silently to take it to the dinning room table, luckily kevin had a chance before to make that look nice. he basically sped cleaned his whole house, leaving no room left untouched just in case they happened to go into it. there was yankee candle he managed to find lit on the table, one that smelled like a river, if you were to believe what the label said - he had two glasses of wine on the table as well with the bottle sitting near the candle. kevin followed y/n into the dinning room.

"i'm not that special kevin... you didn't have to break out the expensive candles mr.youtube" behind the teasing comment somewhere was an undertone of gratefulness.

"you are special though" was all kevin could say in response, he didn't like when y/n talked down to themselves, even as a joke he couldn't stand it, because there was always that look afterward that flashed over their face that showed they really believed the stuff they said, and kevin loved them to much to let them get away with it to often. 

y/n opened their mouth, to argue or thank kevin would never be known cause they simply closed their mouth again. they sat across from one another, eating silently for a few minutes, comfort and awkwardness mixing together in the air as they sat. kevin took a deep breath, transitions from friendship to even possible relationship were always hard, but it would be worth it, he liked y/n for so long and the fact that they even gave him a chance was enough.

"you seem tired maybe i should of force you to reschedule this" kevin said.

"i'm always tired, whats rescheduling gonna do to help that?" y/n said "i wanted to come, i've been looking forward to seeing you all week"

kevin perked up at that - _y/n was looking forward to this date? did he get so lucky for that to be true?_ \- "really?" he couldn't help but make them confirm what they just told him.

"mmhmm" y/n hummed around their fork nodding a bit.

he couldn't help but smile, before taking a sip of the wine he got. he wasn't a heavy wine drinker, but it seemed fitting for tonight. y/n looked over at kevin laughing softly at the dorky smile plastered on the irish idiots face and shook their head slowly before looking down at the plate. kevin knew he probably looked like a giddy school boy, but he didn't care at this point, he felt like one. after they ate y/n fought with him a bit before he allowed them to help him clean up before they put on a movie - y/n washed up the dishes and passed them to kevin to rinse off and dry. 

"this isn't what people normally do on dates" kevin pointed out as he placed the dish on the drying rack.

"who wants a normal date anyway?" y/n smirked glancing at kevin out of the corner of their eye.

"would of taken you hiking if i knew you thought that"

"how would that not be normal?"

"well, you'd have to carry me back to car on the way back" he laughed placing the last pot into the drying rack and putting his sleeves back down as y/n let out the water.

y/n laughed and looked at him "good thing you don't weigh to much, or we'd just be stuck wherever we hiked to for awhile"

kevin dried his hand and lead y/n to the living room where he let y/n put a movie on, this was a bit easier, just watching a movie... _at least that what he had hoped_ \- now he didn't know where to put his hands, or how close to sit, was it fine that their shoulders pressed together? that they could feel each others small movements? kevin didn't feel like moving away, it would seem weird now. he rested his hands on his thighs unable to really concentrated on the movie y/n had put on - _he was pretty sure he had seen it before anyway_. kevin was pretty sure he would be stuck in a loop of anxious thoughts, that was until y/n gently nudged their hand under his, seamlessly intertwining their hands together. 

kevin looked down at their hands, simply tangled together perfectly, the anxious thoughts in his mind dying down as they held hands. he smiled and quickly looked back at the tv before y/n could notice him looking starry-eyed at their hands. the rest of the night seemed to melt easily, y/n had at some point leaned their body into kevin a little more, making the taller maneuver his arm around them, it all made him dizzy with excitement. all to soon though the movie ended, y/n stayed in kevin's arms as netflix showed them what to play next. y/n let out a small sigh.

"i have work tomorrow, i should probably go before it gets to late" they said looking at their phone for the time.

**11:32 p.m.**

had it really been that long? it felt like mere minutes had passed, time always seemed not to exist around y/n, a cheesy yet accurate statement. he always found himself being able to ignore the ticking clock when around this person. 

"but i'm comfortable" _okay_ that was a small fib, his arm was starting to tingle finally, but he would allow it to fully go numb if it meant y/n stayed in his arms for just a few more moments.

y/n rolled their eyes and got themselves off the couch, scratching their body. kevin reluctantly followed their lead, before walking them to the door. they stood their for a moment as y/n got their shoes and coat on.

"is it bold of me to assume we can do this again?" kevin asked.

"very..." y/n chuckled "but not a wrong assumption" they smiled.

kevin smiled, y/n leaned up pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, making a smile grow a bit wider.

"text me when you get home safe" he said.

"will do" they nodded.

kevin closed the door once y/n was in their car and pulling out of the drive way, the back of his head thudding against the door, at least he didn't have any cleaning up to do. he waited up in bed until y/n messaged him that they were home and safe.

**y/n** **12:10 a.m.**  
_goodnight kevin <3_

**kevin 12:13 a.m.**  
_goodnight y/n <3_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
